


don't want you to get it on with nobody else but me (i'm selfish, i'm obscene)

by empty_venom



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub overtones, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Snowballing, Throat Bulging, dubcon, ish, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: The thing is, Even really likes getting his dick wet.





	don't want you to get it on with nobody else but me (i'm selfish, i'm obscene)

**Author's Note:**

> whoops this wasn't meant to happen but it happened!! wow!!!! 5k of even getting his dick Succd!! creative and original, gee!!!! 
> 
> this is 100% consensual sex, it might be viewed as dub con bc Isak gets uncomfortable at points, but rest assured, they have safewords/gestures in place so even knows Isak is Okay with it!! 
> 
> also dedicated to the mannen i mitt liv, Fran, who is yet to get with the game and get a fucking ao3 acct but thanks for putting up with my rambling and constant need for validation, love you and miss you <3333
> 
> [ref gif in case anyone can't figure out wtf is going on](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6dae3cf40ebaafaa4bbbad795785097b/tumblr_on9k6iQ2un1s05k8bo1_500.gif)
> 
>  
> 
> this is the first smut I've ever fucking finished so sorry if it SUCKS (no pun intended)
> 
> title from Genghis Khan by Miike Snow wooooo
> 
>  
> 
> ok, on with the porn!!! enjoy!!!!!

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

The thing is, Even really likes getting his dick wet. Specifically, by the mouth of his soft, curly, blonde twink of a boyfriend. Isak's lips are actual pornstar lips, perfectly moulded, designed for sucking dick. And whenever Even slides into that hot, wet mouth of Isak's, his entire body feels like it's on fire. 

 

 

Don't get him wrong, he loves pleasuring Isak. Adores it, getting his boy all whiny and sweating, hips jerking with oversensitivity with every brush of his tongue or tug of his hand. Even loves making Isak whimper and moan and cry and scream, loves fucking him hard and fast, slamming their hips together with so much force it inches Isak up the bed with every thrust. Loves slowly, gently, carefully making love to his boyfriend, soft kisses dropped on to heavy eyelids, murmuring musings about how absolutely, completely in love he is with him. Even loves getting Isak all hot and bothered in public, toeing off his shoes when they're sat in the cafeteria across from one another with the rest of the boys, edging his foot closer and closer to Isak's dick, pressing down hard when he finds just how affected Isak is, watching as Isak's eyes widen in shock and he squirms, looking around to see if anyone has realised what Even is doing. He revels in how responsive Isak is, it doesn't matter whether he's getting fucked six ways to Sunday up against the wall or Even has his face buried in Isak's ass - Isak always makes the most delicious noises when his mouth is hanging open, slurring his speech, completely overwhelmed by everything Even is giving him. 

 

 

And while Isak's fucked-out face is one of Even's favourite sights in the world, it's always beaten by the look of Isak with his cheeks hollowed out, eyes half lidded as he sucks on Even's cock. 

 

 

 

///

 

 

Isak fucking loves it when Even gets rough with him.

 

 

Like, _really_ fucking loves it.

 

 

When he’s in the mood, it’s like he changes into a completely different person, capable of things regular Even wouldn’t even dream of.

 

 

Which, after being with his boyfriend for over seven months now, Isak has found out he adores.

 

He knows Even is pretty much sex on legs, with his pouty lips and pretty eyes and mile long legs, but there’s something about that angelic looking boy turning into a dirty-talking, kinky motherfucker in the bedroom that gets Isak going.

 

 

Which is why, after a long day of bullshit lessons, people at school pissing him off, and Vilde getting up in his business, he’s ecstatic to come home to Even sitting on the edge of their bed, hand pressed over the crotch of his jeans, head thrown back with a pillow at his feet.

 

 

As soon as Isak steps in the door, Even’s eyes snap open, head whipping round to stare at his boyfriend.

 

 

Isak drops his bag to the floor and shuts the door behind him with his foot.

 

 

“Get over here, now.” Even beckons Isak with a tilt of his head. Isak immediately toes off his shoes, knocking his snapback off his head and fumbling to undo his belt as he stumbles over to Even.

 

 

“You know what to do, baby.” Even says, heatedly gazing up at Isak, who can tell that he’s already _so_ far in to one of his moods. Isak shucks his jeans down his legs and kicks them to the side, starting to sink to his knees, before Even reaches out and grabs his waist to stop him.

 

 

“T-shirt and briefs too. Leave your socks on. I like seeing you look like a slutty little twink for me.” Even leers, and Isak’s toes curl.

 

 

Even tucks his forefinger tip into the waistband of Isak’s briefs, pulls it away, then lets it snap back against his skin, enjoying the way Isak flinches. He then pushes Isak’s away, so he stumbles a couple of steps, and leans back on his hands, eyes washing over Isak’s lithe little body.

 

 

“Go on, then.” Even holds out his hand, palm up, gesturing for Isak to strip. Isak fidgets, moving from foot to foot, feeling intimidated under Even’s watchful eyes.

 

 

“Baby, I haven’t got all day.” Impatience bleeds into Even’s voice and Isak swallows down his fear, hands grasping for the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

 

 

“Good…” Even says.

 

 

Isak slowly steps out of his briefs, then sinks to his knees again, a small smile on his face.

 

 

“God, wanted this all day.” Isak breathes, hands sliding up Even’s thighs.

 

 

“Yeah? Tell me.” Even says, cupping Isak’s cheek and making him look up.

 

 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about this at school. Wanted to come home, get on my knees for you. I was imagining you coming into school ‘n’ dragging me out of my lesson to get me on my knees.” Isak rambles, squeezing at Even’s thighs. Even shifts a little.

 

 

“Uh huh? You want that? You want me to fuck your face in the bathroom at school? So anyone can walk in on us?” As Even speaks he quickly undoes his belt, sliding it out of the loops, then unbuttons his jeans.

 

 

Isak nods, not taking his eyes off Even, and bites at his bottom lip.

 

 

“You want everyone to hear you? Moaning and choking like a little whore? That what you want, baby? Whole school to see how much of a slut you are for my cock?” Even stuffs a hand into his pants, pulling out his cock, which is already full and hard, right in front of Isak’s face. Isak’s eyes are drawn to it like a moth to a flame, mouth already watering at the sight.

 

 

Isak nods, like he’s hypnotised, agreeing to anything and everything Even wants.

 

 

“Hmm,” Even hums as he spreads his legs further, and Isak shuffles closer, so ready to take Even into his mouth.

 

But…

 

 

Isak whimpers as Even’s hand snakes into the back of his hair, tugging at his curls and pulling his head away from Even’s cock.

 

 

“Even,” He whines. “I want… Ev, I need it.” Isak’s tongue lolls out of his mouth after he speaks, desperate to get his mouth on Even’s dick. It’s right there, right in front of him, and Even’s holding his head just far enough away that he can’t reach.

 

 

“Baby, you know I’m not gonna give it to you that easy, right?” Even slides his free hand down slots his dick between his fore and middle finger, using the leverage to slap it against Isak’s cheek, making Isak whine. When he moves his dick away, he can see the small wet spot he’s left on his boyfriend’s pink cheek. It’s spellbinding. “You’ve got to work for it, sweetheart.”

 

 

Isak strains against Even’s grip on his curls, trying to move forward, trying to get his tongue to the head of Even’s cock so he can finally, _finally_ taste him, but Even’s stronger than he gives him credit for.

 

 

“Nuh-uh, baby boy. Beg for it. Properly this time. Say please.” Even smirks, looking down into Isak’s wide, watery eyes. Even knows how much Isak hates saying please for anything, especially in this kind of situation. It makes him feel out of control and belittled, but _God_ if hearing Isak beg doesn’t turn Even on. Isak squirms uncomfortably, swallows, and shakes his head the slightest bit.

 

 

“No?” Even questions, disappointment bleeding into his voice as he raises an eyebrow. He strokes himself slowly in front of Isak’s face, teasing Isak with everything he has. “Don’t want to be a good boy for me, huh? Don’t wanna please me?”

 

 

Isak blinks up at him, and Even can see the cogs turning in his head, trying to figure out what to do. “I do, Ev. I want it.”

 

 

“You’ve just got to say please. Then I’ll treat you, my angel.” Even’s hand in Isak’s hair cups the base of his skull, his thumb rubbing gentle over the back of his head, his other hand still tugging his cock in slow, methodical strokes.

 

 

Isak wriggles, blunt fingernails scratching at Even’s ankles as he makes a tiny, discontented noise.

 

 

“Even.” He frowns, looking up at the taller boy. Even tsks, moving his thumb from the back of Isak’s head, stroking his thumb across Isak’s cheekbone, then pressing it down on his lower lip, to keep Isak’s mouth away from it so desperately wants to be. Isak lets his tongue run over the pad of the digit, trying to suck it into his mouth. The rest of Even’s fingers curl around Isak’s chin, seizing tightly.

 

 

“What do you say, baby?” Even’s voice is calm but authoritative, and Isak can sense the impatience which makes him shudder.

 

 

Finally, Isak whispers out a tiny, “Please.”

 

 

“What was that, sweet boy?” Even asks.

 

 

Isak rolls his eyes the slightest bit before Even squeezes his chin tighter and he winces, reverting to his submissive state.

 

 

“Please, Even.” He says, a bit louder.

 

 

Even just raises his eyebrows in disappointment.

 

 

“Please!” Isak cries out, sick of the taunting. “Please, let me suck your cock. I need it, Even. I want it so bad, I need it in me. God, just… Fuck my throat, please. Jesus Christ, I need you. I want you to fuck up my voice for days. So everyone knows what you did to me. Gets me so hot. Faen, Even, please. I wanna suck you off, I’ll make it so good for you, please, _please!”_ He’s panting by the end of his outburst, leaning back into Even’s touch on the back of his head, eyes glued to where Even’s playing with himself.

 

 

“There’s my good boy.” Even grins wickedly. “You’re always so good for me, angel. Knew you could do it. You want it now?” He moves his hand back into Isak’s hair, burying his fingers in the soft curls.

 

 

Isak nods enthusiastically, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, ready for anything and everything Even wants to give him.

 

 

“Can’t believe I did this to you. Turned you into such a cockslut. You’re so thirsty for it.” Isak nods again, and Even guides the tip of his dick to Isak’s open mouth, letting it rest on his tongue. Isak looks up and waits for guidance, not sure whether Even wants him to be doing the work or not.

 

 

“Come on, I believe you made me a promise. You said you’d make it good for me. Show how _good_ that pretty little mouth of yours can be.” Even scratches at Isak’s scalp a bit, coaxing Isak’s head closer.

 

 

Immediately, Isak sets into action, closing his soft lips around the head of Even’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.

 

  
“There we go, that’s it.” Even coos, eyelids fluttering at the first touch of Isak’s warm, slick mouth. “So good at this, aren’t you? Little whore.”

 

 

 

Isak feels a hot curl of shame inside his gut at the derogatory names but it only serves as more of a turn on. Something about Even being the one to convert him into this, a slut who drops to his knees whenever his boyfriend wants, turns him on more than anything.

 

 

Isak stares up at Even as he slowly slides off Even’s cock, leaving it resting on his bottom lip.

 

 

 

“Can I use my hands?” Isak asks, his voice the picture of innocence.

 

 

“No, baby. Just your mouth this time.” Even responds, cool as ever, as he pushes the back of Isak’s head. Isak gets the hint, closing his eyes and lowering himself down on to his boyfriend’s cock, further than before.

 

 

 

He bobs up and down, working on breathing through his nose, trying to remember all the times Even’s trained him, stuck his fingers down his throat and told him: _Don’t gag. Breathe through your nose, angel. Do it for me._

 

 

Just the thought of that has Isak whining again, taking half of Even into his mouth and sucking hard.

 

 

Even hisses, but somehow keeps his cool.

 

 

Isak has no idea how Even can remain so composed when they’re fucking, Isak’s a babbling mess of cum and tears by the time they’re done but Even’s always ready to get Isak a warm facecloth to wipe him down.

 

 

 

Even’s a fucking machine.

 

 

“You’re doing so well, Isak.” Even strokes his fingers through Isak’s hair, his curls slightly knotted where they’re damp at the base of his neck. Isak stares up, trying to calm his erratic breathing as Even applies more pressure to the back of his head.

 

 

"Come on, sweetheart. I need you to take all of it for me. I know you can." Even coaxes, his voice firm but soft, as he pushes his hand down on the back of Isak's head, forcing Isak down further on his cock. Isak's eyes squint shut as he breathes heavily through his nose. "Further, angel. Come on, you've done this before. Show me how much of a slut you are for it." 

 

 

Isak lets out a tiny moan, shifting on his knees and pressing the heel of his hand against his dick. Even notices and immediately tightens his grip on Isak's hair till it becomes painful.

 

 

 

"Don't. Dont, Isak." He says sternly, pulling Isak off his cock. Isak looks up at Even, mouth slack, lips puffy and shiny. There's drool on his chin and tear tracks on his face and Even's heart almost skips a beat at the sight. "Don't touch yourself, Isak." 

 

 

"M'sorry." Isak croaks out, and flits his eyes away from Even's, looking down in shame as his cheeks flush.

 

 

"Hands behind your back," Even jerks Isak's head up as he grips the base of his dick with his other hand, resting the head against Isak's spit-slick lips. Isak’s hands immediately fly behind his back, clasping together.

 

 

"Open." Even demands, and Isak does. He opens his mouth as wide as it'll go, careful to get his teeth out of the way (not that Even doesn’t like a hint of teeth, so long as they’re carefully and strategically applied), and lets Even start pushing his cock all the way down his throat. Tears stream from the younger boy's eyes, hands wringing behind his back as he tries to take all of Even's giant dick in his throat. He's about three quarters of the way there when he brings his hands up to Even's knees, making an attempt to pull off of Even's dick.

 

 

"Don't you dare." Even grinds out, keeping his grip on the back of Isak's head tight, giving Isak no choice but to stay with Even's cock firmly lodged down his throat. "Fucking take it. You know you love it. Love choking on my dick. God, you're so fucking hot."

 

 

Isak squeezes his eyes shut, more tears spilling down over his reddened cheeks as he swallows around the thick girth in his throat. Even moans loudly, his hips thrusting up in response as he shoves Isak's head down the last couple of inches. Isak immediately gags, throat working rapidly to try and get him accustomed, Even's fist getting even tighter in his hair. Isak pants frantically through his nose, trying to regulate his breathing.

 

 

"You wanted this, baby, so you're gonna take it." Even reminds Isak, stroking the thumb of his free hand over Isak's wet cheek. "You're going to take everything I give you. Because you want to be good for me, don't you?" 

 

 

Isak whines, a pitiful, high-pitched sound that has Even's dick twitching in his boyfriend's mouth, the vibrations of Isak’s throat sending shivers up Even’s spine. "Yeah, you're so good for me, baby. Such a perfect little cocksucker, such a gorgeous mouth. My gorgeous baby boy." 

 

 

Even loosens his grip, hand still a weight on the back of Isak’s head, but letting Isak pull off completely and heave gasp after gasp of fresh air, chest rising and falling rapidly as he coughs.

 

 

 

“You’re doing so well, angel,” Even praises. “I knew you could do it. Hungry boy.” He strokes through Isak’s curls.

 

 

 

Isak sniffs a couple of times, looking up at Even with such vulnerability in his eyes it makes Even’s heart clench. For all his dirty talk and bold actions, Even still can’t believe a boy as precious as Isak would trust him with something like this. Isak blows his mind

 

 

(and his dick.)

 

 

 

(Like, God damn.)

 

 

 

Even rubs his thumb over Isak’s browbone then down to his cheek to his mouth, pulling at his top lip, exposing his teeth. Isak stays silent and still, swallowing intermittently as he lets Even’s hand wander over his face. Suddenly, Even grabs his dick again and presses it against Isak’s lips. Isak stares up, questioningly.

 

 

“Let me…” Even trails off, rubbing the head of his cock up Isak’s cheekbone, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Isak’s eyes fall closed, his breathing heavy, matching Even’s.

 

 

“Fuck.” Even exhales. “You’re so beautiful, Isak. You look so good on your knees. Made for this, weren’t you? How’d you ever think you could convince yourself you don’t love this? You’d do anything for a cock in you, wouldn’t you?” Even rambles as traces the tip across the bridge of Isak’s nose. Isak flinches as he gets precome in his eyelashes, but doesn’t move to wipe it away.

 

 

Even’s taught him well.

 

 

 

“Baby…” The sound of Even’s voice startles Isak’s eyes open, and he blinks a few times as he gets adjusted to the weight on his eyelashes, and the sudden light in his eyes. Even’s barely audible gasp spurs Isak on, so he moves his head so Even’s dick is resting on his bottom lip again.

 

 

“You ready for more?” Even asks, eyes boring into Isak’s, and Isak nods simply as a reply. “Go on then, your pace now, baby. Show me.”

 

 

Isak leans in and swirls his tongue around the head, rubbing at the vein on the underside as drool spills out the side of his mouth and down his chin, adding to the mess of spit and precome there.

 

 

 

“There’s a good boy, always want to be good for me, don’t you? Gets you off, doesn’t it. God, you’re such a slut sometimes, Isak.” Even hisses, eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s.

 

 

“Can’t believe you’re all mine. So fucking messy, baby.” He runs his hand through Isak’s hair a few times, brushing the rogue curls from his sweaty forehead, and takes a moment to just appreciate how goddam beautiful his baby looks, on his knees, chest heaving, eyes running, perfect lips stretched around his cock.

 

 

He really is the luckiest fucker in the world.

 

 

 

Isak pulls off with an obscene pop that echoes in Even’s ears, his mouth hanging open as he wipes at his chin with his hand, then immediately goes back to work, nuzzling down the side of Even’s shaft.

 

 

“You have no idea how good you look. My perfect little angel, absolutely ruined.” Even muses, still stroking his large hands over Isak’s head, as if petting a dog. Isak smiles innocently up at Even, as if butter wouldn’t melt, then sticks his tongue out and lets it draaaag back up to the tip of Even’s dick, working on that bit right under the head that he knows drives Even crazy. It makes Even’s toes curl in his socks, and he throws his head back, loathe to tear his sight away from Isak, but it feels so fucking good he can’t help but writhe on the spot.

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, Isak,” He pants. “Just like that. God, baby, your fucking mouth. Lethal. Jesus Christ.” His fingers clench in Isak’s curls and haul the boy off his dick. Isak looks up with a wounded, confused expression.

 

 

 

“I was gonna come like that, you’re too good with your mouth, sweetheart. And I’ve got plans for you.” He smiles devilishly and Isak blinks, nonplussed.  

 

 

 

“Get on the bed.” Even demands and Isak stirs a little. “Go on.”

 

 

 

Isak sets about standing up, his knees a little wobbly from being knelt for so long, but the pillow Even had set out for him beforehand meant they weren’t as sore as they could have been (and previously have been. Even has a thing for stuffing Isak’s mouth full of dick in public places). He clambers on to the bed, sitting himself up against the headboard with his legs out in front of him.

 

 

“No, baby,” Even leans over and grabs Isak’s ankles, yanking him down the bed. Isak yelps, shocked at the sudden movement. “Lay on your back. Head off the side.” Even says, as he reaches over to snatch up Isak’s favourite blue pillow as Isak adjusts himself accordingly, folding it in half and using it to prop up Isak’s neck and head.

 

 

“There’s my good boy,” Even says, watching as Isak squirms under his hot, heavy gaze that he rakes all over his body. “I’m going to fuck your throat now, angel. You’re gonna take it, and you’re gonna thank me when I’m done.”

 

 

Isak’s eyes widen and he bites his lip, nodding minutely. Even’s hands come up to cup Isak’s cheeks as he looks down at him.

 

 

“Such a sweet little mouth. God, I want to fucking destroy you.” Even hums, voice sounding far too soft for what he’s saying.

 

 

“Do it.” Isak rasps out. “Fuck my throat, Ev.”

 

 

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me one day, baby.” Even says, as he slowly, so slowly, slides his cock into Isak’s open and waiting mouth. He keeps going, Isak finding this position a lot easier to control his breathing. Even’s view is fucking breathtaking – Isak’s throat, bulging where the head of Even’s dick is shoved down there, his chest heaving, gorgeous little pink nipples hard, legs wriggling and kicking at the sheets as he struggles to take all of Even in.

 

 

Even gives Isak a minute to adjust before he pulls out, wrapping his fingers around either side of Isak’s neck before he’s thrusting in again, and again, setting up a steady pace. Isak whimpers, making a delicious gurgling sound as Even’s pace gets more brutal, more punishing, faster and faster. One of Even’s hands slides around his neck, pressing his thumb right where the head of his own dick is making an indentation in Isak’s neck.

 

 

“Fucking hell, that’s so hot. God, Isak, give me your hands.” Even pulls Isak’s hands up to his own neck and Isak moans, loud and unashamed, at the feel of Even’s cock bulging his throat out every time Even thrusts in.

 

 

“Keep your hands on your throat.” Even demands, as his hands travel down to Isak’s nipples, pinching them, rolling them between his fingertips. Isak sobs a little, bucking out into Even’s touch as Even continues to roll his hips against Isak’s face.

 

 

 

All Isak can do is lie there and take it, as Even uses his body however he pleases.

 

 

 

“Such a good boy, Isak,” Even groans. “You feel so good. So fucking hot n’ tight.” With each rock of Even’s hips, Isak’s entire body jerks, his neglected cock hard and red, spilling precome where it’s lying, useless, on his stomach.

 

 

Even continues to ravage Isak’s throat for the next few minutes, spurred on by Isak’s pathetic wailing. When Even’s thrusts get erratic, uncontrollable, Isak can tell he’s getting close, and Even says as much.

 

 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come on your face, okay? Can you touch yourself for me?” Even says, pulling out of Isak’s mouth, watching as drool spills out of Isak’s mouth and down his cheek, strings also still connected to Even’s cock.

 

 

When Even’s in this mood, he barely ever lets Isak touch himself, so it’s a blessed relief that he’s allowed to this time. Isak shuffles down the bed a bit, getting his head at a better angle for Even before he reaches down and hastily wraps his fingers around his aching cock, moaning a little at the contact.

 

 

 

He’s quickly stopped as Even speaks.

 

 

 

“No, baby. Finger yourself.” He pants out, hand working over his cock, stroking his thumb over the slit just how he likes. “Get your fingers nice and wet, go on, just like you did with my cock.”

 

 

Isak’s cheeks burn as he stuffs three of his own fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them like he’d done to Even’s dick earlier. When he’s got them wet enough, he tucks his hand between his thighs, circling his rim with the pads of two fingers, before shoving them in quickly. He lets out a tiny exhale, eyes squeezing shut.

 

 

“There we go, princess. Knew you could do it. You’re so good for me. Always so good for me, Isak.” Even chokes out, and the slick sound of his hand on his cock is filling Isak’s ears and making him hornier than ever. He knows Even wants him to come without touching his cock, he has done before, but Isak’s already exhausted from having his throat fucked for so long, so he’s not sure whether he can.

 

 

As if reading Isak’s mind, Even spurs him on by scratching his nails across Isak’s chest and saying, “Untouched, baby. I know you can.”

 

 

 

Isak whimpers, and sticks his tongue out to lap at Even’s cock, thinking that if somehow, he can get Even eager enough then he’ll be able to take advantage of his post-orgasm high and get a hand (or even a mouth! Imagine that!) on his dick.

 

 

Isak pouts, so Even can feel the soft, slick slide of his mouth, and Even makes a tiny mewling noise, one so unlike the other noises he’s made this evening.

 

 

 

“Angel, no. You’re coming untouched, like I said.” Even says, petting Isak’s cheek with one large hand as the other keeps working his cock. “Keep fucking yourself with your fingers, don’t stop, don’t slow down, want you to find it.”

 

 

And Isak has no doubt in his mind what _it_ is. He’s become very well acquainted with _it_ since Even. That particular spot inside him that sets his world on fire, that makes him squirm and moan and, if properly stimulated, cry.

 

 

 

“Ev, it’s hard,” Isak pants. “Th’ angle, s’hard.”

 

 

“I don’t care, sweetheart. Find it.” The gentleness of Even’s voice and the touch of his hand on Isak’s cheek is completely contradictory to his words. “Fucking find it, Isak, want you to go at it.”

 

 

Isak writhes as he pushes his fingers in deeper, legs coming up into the air, bent at the knee. He wasn’t lying, the angle is incredibly awkward and his wrist is starting to ache from being bent, but he’s loathe to disobey Even.

 

 

 

He loves pleasing Even.

 

 

 

“Another finger.” Even says, as he smudges the tip of his dick, which is leaking incessantly, over Isak’s swollen, red lips.

 

 

“No, I can’t- Even, please.” Isak slurs, mix of Even’s precome and spit spilling out his mouth, as he relentlessly finger-fucks his hole sloppy and loose.

 

 

“Yes you can. Another finger, sweetheart. Stretches you out so well, you know it does.” Even pushes the white fluid back into Isak’s mouth, which Isak swallows immediately, before feeding him just the tip of his dick, still jacking the rest with one hand, slow and methodical so he staves off his orgasm just long enough to see Isak completely lose it. “Be a good boy for me.”

 

 

 

Isak suckles at the head of Even’s cock, giving in to Even’s demands and wincing slightly as h slides another finger into his wet hole. Even gets the hint from Isak’s face.

 

 

“There’s my good boy. Come on, faster now. Find your special spot, go on angel.” Even coos, and Isak can feel his cheeks go up in flames; the way Even talks to him like a baby simultaneously humiliates him and turns him on so much it’s difficult to see straight.

 

 

Abruptly, the tip of Isak’s middle finger brushes over his spot, making his entire body jerk and his mouth fall open in a gasp.

 

 

 

“There it is.” Even says smugly. “Go on, fuck it. Hard and fast. Pretend it’s my fingers.”

 

 

 

And, like a man possessed, Isak’s instantly fucking right into his prostate, hitting it every time with his fingertips, making him cry out over and over, moans getting more and more high pitched. Even’s mouth stretches into a devilish grin as he pumps his cock faster, other hand snaking into Isak’s curls and pulling tight.

 

 

Isak lets out a choked off moan, back arching off the bed as he holds his hand right up against his ass, all three fingers fully inside himself, pressing ceaselessly against his spot.

 

 

Even runs his big mouth the entire time, telling Isak how good he is, how beautiful he looks like this, everything he wants to do to Isak in future, which only serves as a means to get Isak closer and closer to the edge.

 

 

 

“C’mon, Isak. Come for me, come for Daddy.” Even fists his cock furiously, voice coming out gravelly, and Isak sobs as his orgasm hits him like a fucking freight train. He’s so blissed out, on Cloud fucking 9, shuddering his way through his entire high, hips undulating as he rides his fingers, that if it hadn’t been for Even’s positively primal growl, he doubts he’d have even noticed Even coming. Isak cums so hard it reaches up to his chin, and Even shoots across his face in fat spurts, painting his eyelashes, his nose, his lips, with white.

 

 

 

They’re both panting, desperate to catch their breath, Isak’s fingers still up his own ass. Even collapses, face down on the bed beside Isak, who’s still completely covered in cum.

 

 

They lie there, both utterly fucked out, in silence; the only sound audible is their constant heavy breathing.

 

 

 

Finally, Isak breaks the silence.

 

 

 

“Fuck.” Isak laughs out, his voice completely wrecked, only cringing slightly as he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bedsheets. “I think you’ve actually killed me. I’m dead. Genuinely, legiterally dead.” He swipes a finger over his eyelids to get the cum out of his eyelashes, then sucks it into his mouth.

 

 

 

Even huffs out into the duvet, moaning a little as he rolls over.

 

 

 

“First of all, get your meme references away from me. Secondly, my fucking dick. Holy shit. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard.” He sighs dreamily, then props himself up on his elbows to look over the mess that is his boyfriend. “Jesus, you’re covered, aren’t you?”

 

 

Isak raises an eyebrow at him. Even grins, then leans over and licks a stripe up his stomach.

 

 

“Mmh, you taste good.” He smirks, and Isak rolls his eyes. “Here, taste.”

 

 

Even crawls on top of him and lowers himself down, forcing Isak into a dirty, sloppy kiss, consisting mainly of them pushing Isak’s cum into each other’s mouths over and over again. Even pulls away, swallows, and winks.

 

 

“Delicious.”

 

 

 

“You’re fucking gross, you know that, right?” Isak nudges Even’s nose with his own. “I taste like dick and you still somehow manage to kiss me and make me swallow my own fucking cum. How do you do that, again?”

 

 

“I’m pretty.” Even bats his eyelashes at Isak, then buries his face in Isak’s neck, biting down. Isak squeals, wriggling around on the bed, trying to tear himself away from Even’s grasp.

 

 

 

“I need- we need to shower, Even.” He gasps out, between laughs.

 

 

 

“Mmh, nah. I wanna stay here, forever. My cum across your face is a good look for you.” Even cups Isak’s cheek, collecting some of the cum on Isak’s chin and pressing it between Isak’s lips. Isak sucks gently on Even’s thumb, and Even’s dick gives a feeble twitch.

 

 

Isak pulls off with a pop and giggles, “Down, boy.”

 

 

“Ugh, I can’t. You’re too hot. I’m horny for you all the time. Damn you, Isak Valtersen. Damn you.” Even whines, resting their foreheads together, despite Isak’s being mostly covered in cum (gross).

 

 

“Shower time, baby.” Isak says quietly, after a few moments of lying there, breathing each other’s air and just appreciating being in each other’s company.

 

 

“Can’t we just stay here?” Even asks.

 

 

“Come shower with me and I’ll let you do that thing.” Isak replies, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

 

Even leaps up, legs still a little wobbly, but somehow managing to make it to the bathroom door.

 

 

“Jesus, that excited?” Isak grins.

 

 

“Hell yeah, wanted to eat you out for ages.” Even says, revelling in the way Isak’s cheeks get a slight pink glow, as if Even wasn’t saying far dirtier things not five minutes ago.

 

 

“Oh, don’t think I’ve forgotten you never said thank you.” Even fixes him with a pointed look.

 

 

Isak smirks. “I’m sure I can think of a way to thank you, Daddy.”  

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THERE U GO LOL 
> 
> uh yeah I couldn't get the idea of even making Isak take his whole dick down his throat out of my head, then throat bulging became a thing and now I want to die 
> 
> OK BYE


End file.
